The invention relates generally to gas compressors, and more particularly to portable torch power systems utilizing an air compressor in a single unit.
A variety of systems use compressed gas (e.g., compressed air). For example, compressed air may be used to power tools, such as wrenches, sanders, spray guns, and so forth. By further example, compressed gas (e.g. air) may be used with various torches, such as a plasma cutting torch. A plasma cutting system creates plasma (e.g., high temperature ionized gas) to cut metal or other electrically conductive material. In general, an electrical arc converts a gas (e.g., compressed air) into plasma, which is sufficiently hot to melt the work piece while the pressure of the gas blows away the molten metal. The power output and flow of the gas can affect the performance of the system.
The compressors in these systems must output a sufficiently high flow rate and pressure of compressed air to power the torch and remove the molten metal or other material being cut. Any reduction in pressure and flow of the air may cause the torch to overheat, cut slower or cut at unacceptable rates, and blow away the molten metal or other material less effectively. Additionally, the efficiency of the compressor can affect the power used by the system and the heat generated by the system, thus impacting operating costs and cooling requirements. Further, excessive heat, vibration, and/or movement of the compressor may damage or prematurely wear adjacent components and/or the compressor itself.